


The Meeting

by FinleyNaveah



Series: Unprofessional [4]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Foot Jobs, In Public, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyNaveah/pseuds/FinleyNaveah
Summary: Donna distracts Harvey during a meeting. Part of the Unprofessional Series. PWP.





	The Meeting

Donna insisted she be at the current senior partners meeting and Harvey was not sure why. However, he happily allowed her and was enjoying the eye candy across the table during what was a considerably boring meeting. 

Louis was rambling on about something and Harvey swore he was going to fall asleep when suddenly he felt something touch his crotch. He looked down and saw familiar dark polished toes wiggling and rubbing him through his pants. He shot a look at Donna who was smirking at him from across the table. She had taken off her shoes and decided to make the meeting a bit more interesting. 

He reached down to grab hold of her foot with the intention of pushing it away, but it suddenly felt so good that instead he pushed her foot further into his now hardening cock. 

He felt his pants grow tight as she continued to rub him with her foot. She rubbed in circles and rubbed back and forth. His eyes closed shut and he gripped the table in an attempt to regain some composure. Right then, she put even more pressure on his now fully hard cock, digging her toes into him. "Holy shit," he breathed out and gripped the table harder. He was completely taken by surprise. So was everyone in the room who was now staring at him. 

"Harvey - what?" Louis said, annoyed that Harvey was now stealing attention away from him when he had very important things to discuss. 

Harvey's eyes bulged out when he realized what was happening. Donna was still working her magic over his pants with her foot. He managed to choke out "Sorry...um, continue everyone." 

"Thank you, Harvey," Louis said, continuing to ramble on. 

Harvey was leaking into his pants by now. He reached down to grab her foot and push it away, but not for the reasons she was thinking. He unzipped his pants and managed to pull his hard cock out. 

He nodded at her, signalling for her to bring her foot back up. She felt his now bare cock, hard as a rock, under the table. She smiled and reached down to rub herself through her dress, relieving some of the pressure she was feeling down there. 

She lifted up her other foot and grabbed a hold of him between her two feet, rubbing his cock up and down under the table. 

It took everything in him not to scream. He knew he was going to cum soon. His face was turning bright red as he took a deep breath. 

Donna could tell he was going to cum too. She suddenly ripped both of her feet away and his head shot up to look at her. She knew he was worried about where his cum might land under the table, or more importantly, who it might land on. 

She wrote on a piece of paper "zip yourself back up so you can cum all over your pants" and slid it across the table.

It was not easy stuffing his rock hard erection back into his pants, but he did it. He looked at her so she would know he was ready. He took another deep breath. Meanwhile, one of the senior partners asked him a question. At the same time, Donna placed her foot back on top of him and began rubbing back and forth, more vigorously this time.

"That's a good ahhhh question..." he said. 

Before he knew it he was cumming in his pants, spurting hot ropes of semen all inside as he was talking. 

Donna could feel his pants getting soaked, her toes getting wet with his cum as well. She pulled away and winked at him across the table. He smiled. 

He was already figuring out in his mind how he could go down on her under the table during their next meeting.


End file.
